WH40K: Bolt Weapons
='Bolt Weapons'= Bolters are bulky assault weapons which fire self-propelled mass-reactive shells called bolts, set to explode just after penetration for maximum lethality. Bolter ammunition is expensive and difficult to manufacture, and there are many warlords who carry bolt weapons but never fire them due to the scarcity of ammo, especially within the Vortex. The standard bolter round is .75 caliber with a super-dense metallic core and diamantine tip; other variant shells exist for specialized purposes, such as penetrating armor plating or conducting silent assassinations. Armor Penetration: Reflects how good the weapon is at cutting through armor. When a shot or blow from this weapon hits a target, reduce the target’s Armor by the weapon’s Armor Penetration, with results of less than 0 counting as 0 (i.e., the armor provides no protection at all). Then calculate Damage as normal. For example, if a weapon with an Armor Penetration of 1D hits a target with 2D Armor, the target will only count as having 1D Armor against any Damage the hit causes. Note that Armor Penetration has no effect on energy shields, but it does affect cover. 'Bolter' The boltgun (also referred to as a “bolter”) is a powerful weapon that confers much prestige to the wielder. Many are heirloom weapons, taken in ritual duels or armed conflicts and passed down through generations of owners. This version of bolter is designed to be used by an un-augmented human, although the recoil is still murderous. *Tearing: These weapons roll one extra die for Damage, discarding the lowest die rolled. 'Bolt Pistol' Large and intimidating pistols capable of decapitating a man with a single shot, bolt pistols are rare outside of elite Imperial forces, officer cadres of armies, or especially skilled or resourceful Heretics. This version of the bolt pistol is designed to be used by an un-augmented human, giving the lucky bearer superior firepower at his hip. *Tearing: These weapons roll one extra die for Damage, discarding the lowest die rolled. 'Combi-Bolter' The combi-bolter is a precursor to the Imperial storm bolter—essentially two bolters welded together with a linked firing mechanism. The result is an unwieldy and heavy weapon, but one that possesses an impressive rate of fire. *Tearing: These weapons roll one extra die for Damage, discarding the lowest die rolled. 'Heavy Bolter' The heavy bolter is a common weapon amongst the armed forces of the Imperium, and over the last ten millennia has become a common weapon in the hands of the Imperium’s enemies as well. The fully automatic, tripod or bipod-mounted weapon spews out a torrent of mass-reactive bolts with a much higher caliber than regular boltgun ammo. The armor-penetrating explosive rounds can destroy vehicles and make mincemeat out of even heavy infantry. *Tearing: These weapons roll one extra die for Damage, discarding the lowest die rolled. 'Legion Bolt Weapons' Just as the Adeptus Astartes of the Imperium wield weapons beyond the heft of mere mortals, so to do the Traitor Legions arm themselves with larger bolt weapons that fire far more powerful rounds. Those of the Chaos Space Marines are often true relic weapons, possibly even left over from the Heresy itself, and thus are possessed by ancient and murderous machine spirits. The blood-thirst of their weapons is kept in check only by the formidable will of their fearsome masters. The Legion boltgun, bolt pistol, combi-bolter, and heavy bolter share many design similarities with their non-Legion variations, the most sizeable difference being the more powerful rounds and more reliable mechanisms. *Tearing: These weapons roll one extra die for Damage, discarding the lowest die rolled. 'Astartes Bolt Pistol' As destructive as its full-size counterpart, a bolt pistol’s primary drawbacks are its smaller clip and slower rate of fire. However, they are ideal for Devastator units needing to take down an enemy at close quarters and for Assault specialists needing a vehicle for the Deathwatch’s many special bolt types. *Tearing: These weapons roll one extra die for Damage, discarding the lowest die rolled. 'Astartes Bolter' (Godwyn pattern) The bolter, or boltgun, is the backbone of every Space Marine arsenal. Bolters vary in age and pattern across the Space Marine Chapters, though nearly all Astartes bolt weapons accept the same ammunition. The Deathwatch-pattern bolter incorporates a shot selector, while Battle-Brothers who bring weapons from their home Chapter add attachments for the same functionality. *Tearing: These weapons roll one extra die for Damage, discarding the lowest die rolled. 'Astartes Boltgun' (Stalker pattern) The Stalker-pattern boltgun is most impressive when used in conjunction with Stalker Rounds, but it is still an effective sniping weapon with any ammunition type. It significantly muffles the sound of any shell fired, and produces no muzzle flash. Awareness Tests to hear shots made with a Stalker-pattern boltgun suffer an additional –30 penalty and can only be attempted at half the normal distance. See Stalker Rounds in the Ammunition section for more information on combining the two. *Accurate: Attack +1D *Tearing: These weapons roll one extra die for Damage, discarding the lowest die rolled. 'Astartes Combi-Weapon' Combi-weapons are actually two different weapons that have been combined into one firearm. The idea is to provide the user with the versatility of two different types of guns, without requiring him to switch between them (not to mention carry them both) on the battlefield. Astartes combi-weapons typically use a boltgun as the primary weapon with a one-shot secondary weapon slung under the barrel. The most popular variations found in the Deathwatch are the combi-flamer, combi-meltagun, and combi-plasma gun. The profile entry for each of these weapons details the primary boltgun. The secondary weapon on each firearm has a profile identical to a Flamer, Meltagun, and Plasma Gun respectively, except its Clip is reduced to 1. The wielder may fire either the primary or secondary weapon on his Turn; both weapons cannot fire at the same time. *Tearing: These weapons roll one extra die for Damage, discarding the lowest die rolled. 'Astartes Heavy Bolter' Heavy bolter variants have been widely adopted for Imperial forces beyond the Space Marines, although none can compare to the punishment doled out by the original design. These weapons are potent in a wide variety of roles, capable of turning entire infantry platoons into a carpet of gore as well as assailing vehicles in a hail of large, armor-penetrating explosions. Heavy bolters fire rounds of a much larger caliber than the standard bolt, contain more propellant and are capable of achieving longer ranges. *Tearing: These weapons roll one extra die for Damage, discarding the lowest die rolled. 'Astartes Storm Bolter' Storm bolters originated and still reside almost exclusively in the Adeptus Astartes. These weapons resemble two bolters with a single casing and a single trigger. They can lay down a barrage of fire rivaling heavy weapons, but with better portability. A storm bolter uses twin clips to feed its dual firing mechanisms. *Tearing: These weapons roll one extra die for Damage, discarding the lowest die rolled. 'Storm Bolter' Storm Bolters arose from experiments in combining weapons together to achieve greater rates of fire. Here, two linked bolters form a single weapon which can shred most foes in a single burst. Rarely seen outside of the elite Astartes, most Storm Bolters are relic-weapons covered with glyphs and purity seals that speak of their ancient origin. *Tearing: These weapons roll one extra die for Damage, discarding the lowest die rolled. 'Bolt Pistol' (Ceres-pattern) Bolt pistols are rare outside of elite Imperial forces, and possessing one is a sign of status and power. They are sometimes passed down through the generations, becoming valuable heirlooms for noble families. Adorned with elaborate scrollwork and family crests these devices are more relic than weapon in some dynasties. The Ceres-pattern is one associated with the Imperial Navy and perhaps fittingly enough the one found most often in the arsenals of Rogue traders. *Tearing: These weapons roll one extra die for Damage, discarding the lowest die rolled. 'Boltgun '(Locke-pattern) The most common bolter weapon is the boltgun or bolter. Care and maintenance is a matter of supreme importance to an owner of such a weapon, and many have outlasted a long line of bearers. The Locke-pattern weapon is a variant of an old Adeptus Arbites design and the most ‘common’ of these uncommon weapons found traded in the Koronus Expanse, although how it came first to be manufactured remains something of a mystery. *Tearing: These weapons roll one extra die for Damage, discarding the lowest die rolled. 'Storm Bolter' (Mars-pattern) Storm Bolters arose from experiments in combining weapons together to achieve greater rates of fi e. Here, two linked bolters form a single weapon which can shred most foes in a single burst. Rarely seen outside of the elite Astartes, most Storm Bolters are relic-weapons covered with glyphs and purity seals that speak of their ancient origin. *Tearing: These weapons roll one extra die for Damage, discarding the lowest die rolled. 'Heavy Bolter' (Solar-pattern) Heavy bolters are a common heavy weapon in the armed forces of the Imperium. Used for anti-infantry and support rolls, they can lay down impressive swathes of fire, able to slaughter enemy troopers and destroy light vehicles with their explosive armor piercing rounds. Each uses much larger versions of the standard bolt shell with more propellant and greater range. Like all bolter weapons they require careful and regular maintenance, along with ancient litanies to appease the weapon’s spirit. Jamming is often a problem due to their high rate of fire, and when used in two-man teams the loader can expect to be clearing shells as well as loading new ammunition packs or feed belts. *Tearing: These weapons roll one extra die for Damage, discarding the lowest die rolled. 'Sources' *Black Crusade - Core Rulebook (pages 154, 156-157) *Dark Heresy - Core Rulebook (pages 130, 133-134) *Deathwatch - Core Rulebook (pages 145-147) *Only War - Core Rulebook (pages 174, 178) *Rogue Trader - Core Rulebook (pages 118, 121-122) *Warhammer 40k Wiki: Bolter *Warhammer 40k Wiki: Bolt Pistol *thedemonapostle